Summer with Mudblood's Muggle Cousin
by Kattori Mokuzara
Summary: Draco Malfoy officially decides that Dumbledore is on some kind of medication that makes him crazy. Why? Because Dumbledore decides that Draco should spend the summer before seventh year living with Hermione Granger’s muggle cousin and her family. DxOC
1. Meet Alexis Granger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, I just own all my OC's and the story line and such. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 1: Meet Alexis Granger.

Draco's P.O.V.

I exited the Hogwarts express in a foul mood; I was going to spend my summer vacation with mudblood Granger's muggle cousin and family. I waited for Granger to get off the train so I could meet the family I was bound to for three long months. When she finally arrived with weasel and potty I sneered as I usually did.

"Hurry up mudblood I don't have all day." I snarled as she smirked at me slightly.

"I'm surprised that you're in such a rush Malfoy, excited to be put in your place?" She replied coolly as potty and weasel snickered.

"Have you lost your marbles like Dumbledore? If anyone is going to be put in their place it's you." I said slightly shocked.

"I'm going to warn you now Malfoy my cousin is the last person you want to start a fight with. She may not be able to use magic but she has other ways of dealing with people with your attitude." Granger sighed calmly starting to make her way to the barrier to exit platform 9 3/4. I followed bitterly as she walked through the barrier not even looking back. I growled under my breath in annoyance before going through the barrier as well and what I saw surprised me. A girl my age was hugging Granger happily before ruffling her hair a bit.

"Hey Hermione long time no see eh?" The girl smiled teasingly. She was about the same height as Granger her hair was a few shades darker brown then Granger's and it was straight as well. But the two girls had the same dark brown eyes, although the other girl's nose was a bit straighter and her cheekbones higher.

"Alexis I missed you so much I haven't seen you since Easter!" Granger exclaimed.

"Yeah I missed you to curly q." The girl joked before noticing my presence. "Is this the punk I'm stuck with for the summer?" She asked looking me over with her eyes.

"Yes, this is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy this is my cousin Alexis Granger." Granger said casually. Alexis walked over to me circled me once before stepping back in front of me.

"So you're the jerk giving my sweet cousin problems for the past six years." She muttered before her fist was crashing into my nose.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted in rage before being pinned to the wall.

"Listen here Blondie, I don't take crap from anyone and I won't make any exceptions for you. If you think you're all high and mighty then you're wrong. I know some of the rules of the wizarding world and one of them is that you can't use magic until you're of age, but you still can't use it in front of a muggle. So there is no way that I'm going to cower from you. So here's the rules you are to be polite to my family, myself, my friends, and Hermione. If I hear the word mudblood come out of your mouth I will be more than happy to crack you one upside the head when my parents are turned away. Finally if you don't respect my space I will hurt you. Oh, and before I forget when I go to work you're stuck coming with me on specific request of Dumbledore. Now if you'll follow me my car is this way." Alexis snarled before releasing me and walking away with Granger following. When we got to the parking lot Granger squealed when she saw her cousin's car.

"Oh my gosh you got it! And it looks like you let Edward have at it didn't you?" She exclaimed excitedly and Alexis smirked slightly as Granger went to study the painting of a fairy caressing a dragon's face.

"Yep my baby only deserves the best." Alexis smiled patting the midnight blue car.

"What's so great about it?" I sneered and Alexis' eyes flashed in my direction.

"This is a ford mustang. Not only is it an excellent car but it's fast and I've been searching for one forever. Luckily I found one but it took a nice chunk out of my savings." She explained calmly then added. "Get in Blondie we aren't going to get anywhere by just standing here." I groaned quietly, this was going to be one hell of a summer. I watched as Alexis opened the trunk of her car and help Granger put her trunk in it. Alexis motioned me to come over and I grumbled before dragging my trunk over to her. She then lifted it up with ease and set it down next to Granger's stuff before shutting the trunk.

"You're sitting in the back." Alexis said calmly and I opened the door annoyed and got into the back seat of the car. Alexis then got into the driver's seat as Granger got into the passenger seat. As soon as the car started music began to blare out of the speakers. Granger began to shuffle through Alexis' CDs as she bobbed her head to the music. I sighed in slight distress, not that the music was horrible but it was ridiculously loud. But suddenly as the words began to ring out Alexis began to sing along.

"_Well she never was the best,_

_At following the trends_

_Stayed one step above the rest" _My eyes almost widened in shock, her voice was absolutely stunning. The sound was something unlike anything I have ever heard, I usually was only allowed to listen to bands that were wizards and witches. Alexis caught my eye in the rear view mirror and a coy smirk spread across her lips.

"Music's not too loud for you, is it Malfoy?" She asked with a laugh and my eyebrows furrowed into a scowl.

"Only if I want to go deaf," I sneered only to bet met with her amazing laugh as the song changed and Granger squealed happily for some reason.

"Isn't this the first song you and your band sang at the café you work at?" Granger asked excitedly and Alexis nodded smiling. "You sounded almost exactly like the lead singer! I wish I was as talented as you." Granger continued but Alexis just shook her head.

"You've got your brains; we're all gifted with something that makes us who we are. Be glad for what you got Hermione." Alexis explained seriously before another smile spread across her face. "Remember when someone asked if we were actually Superchick? Damien was absolutely furious at the idea of someone mistaking us for an all girl band, especially since there's only one girl." She laughed and Granger joined in, the seriousness forgotten. At least it was between them, but for me the words hit me hard. Was there anything that I was good at that made me unique?


	2. Her Home Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I just own my OC's and the story line. T^T

Chapter 2: Her Home Boys

Alexis' P.O.V.

I pulled into the driveway smoothly. The hour drive from the train station went surprisingly well. Draco was actually quite silent, I suspected that he would put up more of a fight about being smacked down by a muggle, a girl muggle no less, but he only spoke when spoken to. Well at least by me; Hermione refused to speak with the boy whom she claimed was insufferable. As soon as I turned off the car a big V.W. van pulled up at the curb in front of my house and I couldn't help but laugh. My three band mates practically tripped over themselves to get out of the monstrous vehicle and came running to my car door. Hermione joined in my laughter as they began to shove each other out of the way in order to open my door for me. In the end Edward won he quickly opened the door for me and scooped me into his arms before I was even fully out of the car.

"In your face gents, I got our lovely Alexis out of the car first!" Edward proclaimed proudly despite the glares our other two band mates gave him. Hermione exited the car with a bit of difficultly seeing as she was still laughing her arse off.

"I swear you three never change." She giggled as Edward set me down leaving me to get tackled by Damien and Alexander. Then all three went to tackle Hermione in the same fashion, as they did every summer.

"Cur-leh-Q!!!!" They shouted as they tickled and hugged the poor girl, who shrieked with laughter as they dealt such torture. I just shook my head as I turned back to my car to help Draco out of the back.

"I apologize for my odd mates, but life gets boring if you hang out with normal people too long." I joked as Draco exited the car eyeing my band mates warily as if they were going to choose him as their next victim. I then went to open the trunk before glancing over at the guys as they help Hermione up. "Oui! You three quit screwing around and help me with Curly-Q's and Malfoy's stuff!" I shouted and the three scurried over to assist me immediately. Alexander grabbed Hermione's things, Edward grabbed Draco's, and Damien easily threw me over his shoulder.

"Alright lads, let's get these things up to the rooms then shall we?" Damien exclaimed dramatically like it was some giant feet. I glared at the back of his head before smacking his ass playfully.

"I am not luggage Damien! Besides I have to give Malfoy a tour of my grand castle before we start practice." I demanded as Damien feigned a look of violation before setting me down.

"Alright just promise that you'll contain yourself around me from now on." He replied fake sniffling as he rubbed his bum and I laughed.

"Can't make any promises there, mate." I joked before turning to a severely confused Draco and a laughing Hermione. "Well my dearest Curly-Q you know what to do from here. I'm afraid Malfoy you're stuck getting a tour of my humble abode with me." I explained as I shooed Hermione off to catch up with the guys. I smiled softly as I watched four of the most important people in my life walked off joking and laughing. But I was brought from my place of peace by Draco clearing his throat loudly and I looked up at him curiously.

"Can we just get this tour over with?" He asked rudely and my curious gaze darkened into a glare.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Malfoy." I snapped before I lead him inside my three story house. "Ok on the first floor are the living room, kitchen, a bathroom, and dining room. On the second floor are the majority of the bedrooms and two bathrooms while the third floor is basically where I reign supreme along with the basement. The basement is where the gents and I hold band practice, practice schedule varies. No need to worry though, the basement is sound proofed so you won't have to worry about us disturbing your beauty sleep. Any questions before I lead you to your room?" I explained in one breath glancing at Draco dully while he was staring down at me in utter shock and amazement.

"Not really…" He finally replied as he began to overcome his shock and I gave him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Good. Oh and before I forget, I hope you know how to cook Malfoy, because we don't exactly have an army of house elves waiting to serve us hand and foot." I added still smiling as Draco's jaw dropped at the mention of manual labor.

"You can't be serious!" He cried out and I couldn't help but laugh at his horror struck face.

"I am very serious, but no need to worry! We 'muggles', as you call us, have a wonderful thing called technology and I'm sure someone in the house hold will be happy to teach you how the kitchen works." I answered as I started up the stairs to the second floor and I was pleased to hear Draco rushing after me.

"You say someone as if that isn't a definite statement." He pointed out nervously and I turned to look at the terrified look going across his features. He looked so cute I almost felt bad, almost.

"It's not, but I'm sure if you ask nice enough I might be able to help you." I shrugged before continuing up the stairs giggling slightly as I heard Draco give out a loud sigh. I stopped in front of the guest room that was going to be Draco's room as I went to open the door I heard snickering on the other side of the door. So I backed up a bit causing me to bump into Draco.

"What in the name of…" He began before I covered his mouth and put a finger to my lips motioning him to be quiet. I slinked silently to the other side of the door and threw it open. Just as I suspected Damien, Edward, and Alexander came flying out of the room in order to tackle me. I quickly kneed Damien in the gut before elbowing Edward in the chest and then kicked the back of Alexander's knees. All three fell to the ground groaning or winded as I stood up straight out of my fighting stance.

"You three just never learn you lesson do you? Besides it's impossible to be surprised when you all are laughing behind the door." I sighed shaking my head ignoring yet another shocked stare from Draco. "Malfoy keep your mouth open any longer and you might start catching flies in there." I pointed out cheekily before entering the spare bedroom and plopping on his bed for the next three months. "This is it; we painted the walls green a few weeks ago. My parents thought it might help you adjust to the environmental change. If it doesn't I guess that's just too bad." I explained as Draco looked at the room around him cautiously.

"No, it's fine." He said shortly and I was pleasantly surprised he wasn't complaining about how small the room was. I cocked to my head to the side slightly before shrugging lightly.

"I'll let you unpack. If you need anything we'll all probably be down in the basement. My parents won't be home until about five so you don't have to worry about my mum breathing down your neck to make sure everything's alright for a few hours." I replied giving him a coy smile before hoping off the bed and waltzing out the door casually. I felt Draco's eyes on me and I was well aware of what he was staring at. So I swayed my hips a bit more dramatically, showing I was purposely shaking my ass, before giving him a playful wink as I went down the stairs laughing.


End file.
